Alchemy Stars (Project D)
Alchemy Stars is a scientific organization and a part of the EDL responsible for research and development. Their efforts in reverse-engineering alien technology led to the futuristic arsenal of weapons and technology. History The Alchemy Stars was found shortly after the EDL was created with a group of scientists from various areas of specialty joining forces for the betterment of the world. Initially, their technology was based on those used by aliens but later as technology marches on, they are able to make their own original creations such as the railguns and the Zepellion Overdrive engine. Today, the organization is filled with the brilliant minds of the world and promising prodigies that ensures a bright future for the world of Project D. Divisions *Alternative and Beam Weapons: This division is responsible for the creation and production of beam weapons (lasers, plasma, photon, proton, etc.) as well as alternative weapons (sonic, railguns, thermobaric, etc.). *Alternative Energy: This division is responsible for the usage of alternative energy to reduce humanity's dependence on fossil fuels. *Bio-Engineering: This division is responsible for bio-engineering, medical healthcare, and special biological improvements. *Communications and Transportation: This division is mostly responsible for the EDL's communication management, supply transportation, and propaganda. *Heavy Engineering: This division is responsible for the development of infantry equipments, construction, power control, and resource management. *Mechanized Warfare: This division is responsible for the development of a future mechanized military with combat robots, unmanned vehicles, mechs, and super robots. *Nuclear Research: This division is responsible for the creation and development of nuclear energy to be used as weapons or other useful means. *Vehicular Production and Testing: This division is responsible for making and testing vehicles used by the EDL and irs sub-divisions. *Weapons Research and Development: This division is responsible for experimenting with bullet-based weapons as well as testing alternative and beam weapons. Creations *Weapon Technology **Lasers: One of the standard weapons of the EDL. As one of the earliest counters against monster attacks and alien invaders, laser weapons have placed a certain role in the early years of the EDL. Lasers are now mostly used as support weapons and many of the lasers that are still in use today are anti-aircraft lasers. **Neutron Bomb: Offshoot weapons based on the researches made by the Nuclear Research division. They are mostly reserved for emergency situations. **Photon Weapons: One of the standard weapons of the EDL. The photon weapons have the advantage of limitless ammunition and lightweight construction. **Proton Weapons: One of the standard weapons of the EDL. While much more expensive to develope compared to photon weapons, they do much more damage and can be put on board a variety of platforms. **Railguns: One of the standard weapons of the EDL. The railguns used can vary in size and weight. **Specium Weapons: After a bit of research in the beam attacks used by the Ultras, the Alchemy Stars have unlocked the potential to build their own versions of it. Specium weapons are experimental in nature and is reserved for the most dangerous situations. Members * Directors: The leaders of Alchemy Stars and the ones responsible for managing their divisions. ** Director Amir: The leader of the Communications and Transportation division, his perfectionist attitude and his fear of the past maked him a mysterious yet scary individual. ** Director Beard: The leader of the Nuclear Engineering division, his theory of a nuclear-photonic energy earns him several medals of science. ** Director Dax: The leader of the Vehicular Production and Testing division, his easy and hardworking attitude makes his every effort a respected one. ** Director Jay: The leader of the Alternative and Beam Weapons division, his strict rules and fascination of science ensures that science will bring peace. ** Director Jieger: The leader of the Heavy Engineering, his dark sense of humor and obsession with metal makes him act like a steel wall. ** Director Shard: The leader of the Bio-Engineering division, she rarely appears during meetings and most of the division's activity so all the crazy inventions can only be blamed to the chief. ** Director Stephan: The leader of the Weapons Research and Development division, her mysterious personality hides something shady. ** Director Tsuru: The leader of the Alertantive Energy division and founder of Alchemy Stars, he is rarely seen directly by most members. * Chiefs ** Chief Arkius: The chief of the Heavy Engineering division. ** Chief Clee: The chief of the Mechanized Warfare division. ** Chief Galaxi: The chief of the Alternative Energy division. ** Chief Renburr: The chief of the Alternative and Beam Weapons division. ** Chief Tel: The chief of the Communications and Transport division. * Members Trivia * This is the 2,000th page on the wiki. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Fan Organizations